


She Get It Right?

by huntersociopathavenger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersociopathavenger/pseuds/huntersociopathavenger
Summary: Natasha is a regular at the coffee shop and the cute barista keeps misspelling her name. But it's been too long, and she doesn’t know how to tell her that without it being awkward.





	She Get It Right?

The first time Natasha went in, she’d just moved. It had been a long day, and she desperately needed a pick-me-up. Y/n’s Coffee had been the closest place she wanted to go. Well, there was that bar, Rousseau, but she figured that her neighbors probably wouldn’t appreciate a drunk, former assassin coming home at one or two in the morning. So, coffee it was.

Natasha remembered pushing open the door to see a good amount of customers kicking back to a guitarist’s tunes as a girl rushed to serve them. Steve, she would come to know, was the guitarist’s name. 

The girl, now balancing five full coffee mugs on a tray, walked up to her with a warm smile. Natasha instantly liked her. “Hi! Welcome to y/n’s- what can I get for you?”

“Just black coffee, to-go please.”

“Of course, coming right up! Can I get a name for your order?”

“Natasha.” Y/n scribbled it on a styrofoam cup.

“Cool, nice to meet you, Natasha.” She proceeded to flow around the room, moving a bit like water, giving everyone their desired drinks. 

Natasha took a seat close to the window and observed how the light from the street lamp filtered inside, illuminating bits of her table. She mused how even the most mundane things could be so beautiful. 

After about three minutes, she heard her name being called. As she sauntered up to the pick up counter, she wondered if she should ask the girl for her number.

“One black coffee for Natasha,” y/n(she saw the name on her name tag) repeated, more soft, just for her, and handed her the lidded cup, steam escaping only from a small slit. “Enjoy!” She was off, not even a second later to greet an incoming customer. 

Natasha went out the same way she’d come, suddenly wanting to go home. There’d always be tomorrow to get her number. She turned the cup around in her hands, peering at y/n’s loopy handwriting, and looked in horror the spelling of her name

**Natasia**

Oh well, she’d just correct her tomorrow.

❃.✮:▹　　◃:✮.❃

She didn’t correct her tomorrow. Or the day after that, or the day after that. It’d been months since she first became a regular at y/n’s, and still, her name was misspelled on her cup. Sometimes she stayed a while, just so that she wouldn’t have to deal with a to-go cup with her name wrong on it. And she still had yet to ask y/n for her number.

Steve and her had become friends, and everyday he asked her if she would tell y/n how to spell her name right. Everyday she said no. She was too far in to go back now.

Natasha walked in and without her saying anything, y/n called to her, “One black coffee, coming up!”

“Thanks, y/n.” She plopped down in her usual seat, rubbing her eyes.

“Today’s the day, I can tell- she’s gonna get your name right.” Steve sat himself down in the chair across from Natasha.

She snorted. “Yeah, right.” 

“No, I’m a hundred percent sure she’s gonna get it right.” He knocked on the wood twice and left to go set his guitar up, leaving her baffled. What could he have possibly meant by that?

Just then, y/n called out her name. “Coffee for Natasha!”

As she went up to the counter, y/n brushed past her and winked. “I got it right this time.”

When Natasha turned her cup over, she smiled to herself and laughed inwardly. It’d only taken her months to get this far. And she didn’t even do anything; Steve had done all the heavy lifting.

“She get it right?” Steve yelled from his stool, fingers strumming a song, already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah, she did.”

 **Natasha**  
**672-984-1053**  
**Call Me :)**

❃.✮:▹　　◃:✮.❃

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations- you made it to the end! Please don’t be afraid to give kudos, comment, or both.


End file.
